Epigenetics refers to heritable changes in gene expression that occur without alteration in DNA sequence. Major epigenetic processes include DNA methylation and histone covalent modification. There are numerous techniques available to study epigenetic marks at the molecular level or on a genomic scale. What is needed, however, is a technique to visualize epigenetic marks at a single genomic locus in individual cells.